Thoughtful
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Chase drinks one of Quinn’s crazy experiments because of a lost bet and develops the power to temporarily read minds. Follow Chase as he uncovers what his friends are really thinking. Oneshot. R&R! Rated K plus just to be safe!


**Summary: **Chase drinks one of Quinn's crazy experiments because of a lost bet and develops the power to temporarily read minds. Follow Chase as he uncovers what his friends are really thinking. Oneshot. R&R!

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Well, this is a little oneshot I just thought of! The story I told yoy about in Deal, I will start to post when I get home from camp! I just thought I'd give y'all something before I head to camp tomorrow. It's a pretty good story so…read and review! It would make me very happy! Oh, and in this story, Lola and Dana are both at PCA during season 2!

Things To Know:

"Speech"

_Chase's thoughts_

_**Other people's thoughts**_

**Thoughtful**

"Okay, okay, I give up!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. Here's some advice: Never, ever challenge Logan Reese to a game of one-on-one basketball. Also, never, ever make a bet that whoever loses has to drink one of Quinn's experiments. Really. Never do it. Trust me.

"Ha, you lose!" Logan mocked. "Now you gotta drink this!" He held up a clear soda bottle, filled with sparkly purple liquid. I groaned, my stomach starting to feel woozy.

"Must I actually drink that?" I asked, pleadingly. "I mean, look at it! It looks like someone threw up glitter and grape juice!" Logan smirked his evil, little Logan smirk.

"Do it, unless you're…_scared,_" He emphasized the word 'scared' in a baby talking voice. I groan.

"Fine," I grabbed the drink and guzzle it down before thinking twice. I started to get woozy. The world was spinning. Finally, when I regained my ability to see, I noticed that I had fallen to the ground. Logan was looking down at me.

"You okay?" I slowly stood up.

"Yeah, fine," I mumbled.

_**Sure, fine enough to be totally wasting my time!** _Logan said.

"Hey, I heard that!" I grumbled.

"Heard what?" he asked. "I didn't say anything. Are you sure you're okay?" _**Idiot.** _He said.

"Okay, I know you just called me an idiot!" I shouted.

_**This guy is nuts!** _Logan screamed.

_Okay, he is definitely talking! _I thought to myself. _Or was he? Hmm…maybe…just maybe… _"Never mind," I said. "Hey Logan, what do you think of Dana?" His eyes got wide.

"What do you mean?" he asked, annoyed. "She's annoying and evil and obnoxious. I hate her." **_Yeah, right. Like I could ever hate Dana. She's beautiful and perfect. But she would never like me back. She hates me because I'm so obnoxious to her._**

_Okay, Logan would definitely never say that out loud! _I thought. _But that means…I read his mind? _"I need to go see Quinn!" I told him. I picked up the bottle of whatever-it-was and headed for Brenner Hall, room 102. When I got there, Quinn was going insane.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked her. She gave me a panicked look.

"Someone stole my clairvoyant potion!" she screamed. "It was supposed to give people the power to temporarily read minds! Have you seen it?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Um, is this it?" I asked. Quinn stared at me in disbelief. "I didn't steal it, Logan did. I'm really sorry, I thought he asked you for permission."

"Did you drink it?" she asked. I nodded.

"I just read Logan's mind, "I answered. "He likes Dana."

"You don't need clairvoyant powers to figure that out!" Quinn stated obviously. She she got serious. "Well, since you already drank it, you can experiment it. What am I thinking eright now? **_Two x pi squared divided by two times the sum of 7.9086 squared minus…_**

"Ahhh!" I screamed, holding my hands to my ears. "Math!" Quinn laughed.

"Good." She complimented. "It works. But it's only temporary. Go see what other minds you can read." **_Ha! I'm a total genius!_**

"'Kay, see ya, Quinn!" I headed out the door, and bumped into Lola, who was now moved in with Quinn. I felt semi-bad for her. Yes, I said _semi_.

"Hi, Chase!" she screamed excitedly. **_Oh, my gosh! I'm talking to him! Yes!_**

"Hey, Lola," I greeted.

**_Ah! He said my name! _**It was really weird because she was so together and in control on the outside, but this boy-crazy girl on the inside, like she ate Nicole. Okay, never mind. That was a weird visual. **_Okay, Lola. This is your chance. Ask him out! You can do it…_** Ah! No! She was after me again! Run!

"So, Chase, I was wondering – "

"Gotta go, sorry! Homework!" I stopped her, and ran off. Phew. That was a close one. I ran into our room only to find Michael sitting at the computer desk.

"Hey, Chase!" Michael greeted.

"Hey, Mike." I responded. "I just had a run-in with Lola. She tried to ask me out…again."

"Oh, that's gotta be annoying." He said. **_Man, I wish Lola would ask me out! _**Hmm. So Michael liked Lola, huh? Interesting.

"Well, maybe you should just tell her you like her." I suggested, then covered my mouth. _Oh, man! He never said he likes Lola! _He turned around.

"How did you know I liked Lola?" he asked. I sighed. _I might as well let someone know!_

"I drank one of Quinn's potions and now I can temporarily read minds." I answered. Michael's mouth hung open. **_Does he know what this means?_**

"Do you know what this means?" he asked, excitedly. **_He'd better know what this means!_**

"What does it mean?" I asked him. **_He's kidding, right?_**

"You're kidding right?" he asked. "You can read _Zoey's_ mind!" I smacked my hand to my head.

"Genius!" I shouted. **_Cool! I'm a genius! Go me! _**I ran out the door and to Brenner Hall, and knocked on the door. Nicole and Dana both answered.

"What do you want?" Dana asked, annoyed. No surprise there.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Is Zoey in there?"

"No," Nicole answered. "She's at the beach with – " Dana covered Nicole's mouth.

"She's at the beach with her…boogieboard. Yeah." Dana finished. Nicole nodded, still being silenced.

"Um, okay," I answered. Something was fishy. They were definitely hiding something. Good thing I had clairvoyant powers, huh? I started with Nicole. I waited a few moments. Nothing. Suddenly…

**_Shoes! _**Shoes? I should've known. I did Dana next.

**_Good thing Chase didn't find out Zoe was at the beach with Glenn. I can't handle depression right now, especially since Logan hates me. _**No. Freaking. Way. She couldn't be! She wouldn't be! She is! Trying not to show how upset I was, I walked away.

"Thanks, see ya," I said. I walked sadly outside and took a look down at the beach. There they were; Glen and Zoe. My heart ripped into a million pieces. I had to get to the bottom of this! I just had to! Zoey wouldn't go out with Glen after the whole school dance test thing…I knew her well enough to know that. I crept to the side of the building, and slid down and jumped into the bushes right outside the beach entrance. I read Glen's mind first.

**_Zoey's so hot. I know she can't resist me. Ha, I can't wait yo see Chase's face when he sees that I've got his girl! _**What a twisted dude! Then, I turned to Zoey.

**_Why the heck is Glen following me? I only asked him if he could find Chase for me! My gosh, he's, like, really annoying me!_** Thank you! She didn't like Glen! In your face, Glen! Ha!

"I'm having so much fun, Zoey," Glen told her.

"Will ya leave?" Zoey asked, annoyed. He smirked, apparently trying to imitate Logan's. Nope. His was more like someone ripped his mouth off and put it on sideways. It was more disturbing than annoying.

"Not until I get a kiss!" he persuaded. He leaned in and Zoey turned her head, causing him to fall face flat onto the ground. I laugh out loud, then covered my mouth. Glen looked at me, and ran off, defeated. _Oops. _Zoey turned and saw me in the bushes, and gave me her confused look.

"Chase?" she asked, squinting, to make sure it was me. I toppled out of the bush. **_What the…?_**

"Uh, hey, Zoe!" I said, trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Um, why are you hiding in the bushes?" she asked me, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh…" I tried to think fast. "Angry squirrel?" Zoey shook her head. **_Yeah, right._**

"Yeah, right," she now said. "I would believe that excuse from Dustin, but you? No. What's going on?" I said nothing. **_Wait a second…hiding mysteriously in the bushes? Was he…spying on me? _**Her eyes got wide. "Were you spying on me?" I looked down at the ground. "Were you?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe?" I answered, hopefully. Zoey looked astonished. **_I can't believe this! Why would he? This is really weird._**

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you do that, Chase?"

"You should be thanking me!" I argued. "I scared Glen away!"

"No, you didn't!" she screamed. "He just left, because I hate him, because I like someone else, thank you very much!" I attempted to read her mind. **_Yeah, and it's…_** Something blocked me from the rest of her thoughts. I tried again. No luck. Nothing. My wonderful clairvoyant powers were history. But at that moment, I had other problems.

"No!" I screamed. "I did help you! Glen was trying to get you to get me jealous! Then he saw me and ran away! You know why? Because he knows what I would do to protect you! He knows what I would do to him if he ever hurt you! He knows that I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, and it scared him to think of how hurt he would get if he ever hurt you in front of me, because I love you , Zoey! Happy?" _Did I really just say that? _I began to panic. She just stared at me in complete disbelief. I began to walk away when she stopped me.

"What," she gulped. "Did you just say?" I shook out of her grasp.

"Never mind!" I stated, and headed in. Zoey ran after me.

"Wait!" she grabbed my wrist. "Did you really mean all of that, Chase?" I looked down at the ground.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I guess I did." Suddenly, one more spark of my clairvoyant powers revealed one word of Zoey's present thoughts. **_Love. _**It shook away my fears. I didn't even know what it meant. She could've been saying "I love hot dogs" or "I love PCA," but I didn't care anymore. No more shortcuts. I leaned in and kissed her. It was the bravest thing I've ever done. I grabbed her hand. "Wanna go get some suchi?" I asked randomly. Zoey laughed.

"Chase," she laughed. "You kiss a girl, then you ask if she wants sushi?"

"You have something against sushi?" I asked her. She laughes some more.

"No," she gave in. "Let's go." We headed for Sushi Rox. "You wanna know one thing I really love about you, Chase?"

"My bushy hair?" I joked. She giggled.

"No," she corrected. "Well, yeah, but, I love how thoughtful you are. It's like you know exactly what's going on in someone's mind and you can just…fix it."

"You don't know the half of it!" I laughed, and kissed her again.

**A/N: So? You like? Well, whether or not, REVIEW! Again, it would make me really, really happy! This is my last fanfic until I get home from camp. REMEMBER: July 22-August 11. Don't think I just, like, quit I'm at camp! Okay, bye! REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


End file.
